


《第五十封信》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《第五十封信》

《第五十封信》

 

崔珉豪×金起范

 

七夕快乐！！不来一发91吗？？？？

 

＊一

 

小镇靠海，虽说没有特别发达，但总归还是热热闹闹。清早的鸣笛声，伴随着海浪翻涌，可以让人从美梦中平稳地醒来。

金起范的每天就是这样开始。他起身之后拉开窗帘，就着阳光洗漱，煎一块吐司，倒一玻璃杯牛奶。吃完早餐把残存牛奶的玻璃杯留在阳光笼罩下的桌上，浪费这好看的斑驳阴影。悠闲无比的金起范习惯坐在这桌边摆好画架，或把窗外的景色印在白纸上，或把脑里的奇幻缀进白纸里。傍晚的时候，他养成了出去看海的习惯，站在岸边，水刚好没过他的脚背，冰冰凉凉，离开的时候带走那么一点沙子。

他还喜欢写信寄信。总有那么几个固定的下午，他坐在桌头，从抽屉里拿出两张信纸，写得满满当当，折两折放进湖蓝色的信封里，用胶水封上，再工整地写上收信地址收信人等事项，最后贴上相应面值的邮票。从家门口走出十来米就有一个军绿色的可爱邮筒，像警卫兵一样拘谨地等待人们把一封封信投递进去。金起范把信从窄口投进去的时候，总希望它能快点被送达。

 

＊二

 

收信人是远方住在养老院的奶奶。寄出去后，金起范常趴在窗台前等待穿着绿衣服背着绿布包的老邮递员，看旧自行车往他家缓缓驶来，在家门前停下，接着敲响家门。金起范光脚踏在木质地板上，从粗糙苍老的手上接过一封信。

“谢谢老爷爷。今天天气比较好呢，没有特别热，要不要喝杯茶？”

“不用啦，起范这份心我收下了，我还得去送剩下的几封呢，怕别人等的急。”

金起范点点头，挥挥手跟老邮递员说再见。

 

＊三

 

今天金起范依旧趴在窗台，等他的来信。远远地看到一个绿色的身影靠近，熟悉的车，熟悉的衣服，却是个陌生人。较为高大的身形正踩着那辆老旧自行车，左顾右盼地在他家门口停下，耳畔就传来了敲门声。他光脚跑到门前，拉开门，被阴影笼罩。

“你好，是金起范吗？”

金起范点点头，对上来人有神的大眼，微微怔愣了一下。

“这是你的信。”

“嗯、哦，谢谢。”金起范接过信，“你是新来的邮递员吗？”

“爷爷身体不好，我来帮他送信。”

年轻的邮递员笑得开心，额头有着细密的汗珠。

“这样……哦、你要不要喝杯水？”

“我……还要去给别家送信……”邮递员不好意思地竖起大拇指往左方指了指，轻轻抬了一下帽檐。

“跟你爷爷真像。”

邮递员笑得皓齿都露了出来，似乎对这句话感到欣悦，“谢谢你，我叫崔珉豪。我得先走了。”

金起范点点头，挥挥手跟小邮递员说再见，望着他骑上自行车离开。

——那天下午，雪白的画纸上出现了一个绿色邮递员的身影。

 

＊四

 

金起范趴在乳白色的窗台前发呆，直到夕阳西沉，他终于看见路的尽头有一个绿色的身影靠近。他跑到紧闭的门前，只待门被叩响，故意等个几秒再打开。

“你的信。”

“谢谢。喝杯水？”

“嗯，可以。”

金起范颇为雀跃地点点头，跑到餐桌前把早已倒好的温水拿上，看着崔珉豪把水喝完。

“今天好像有点晚？是不是信件太多了？”

“呃……是啊……呵呵……”崔珉豪神色不自然地把玻璃杯递回去。

“那要不要，进来坐一会儿休息一下？”

崔珉豪犹豫了一下，最终还是点了点头。“需要脱鞋吗？”

“啊不用不用。”

崔珉豪低声笑笑，跟着金起范进入了小屋。各项生活用品排列得整整齐齐，一尘不染，从市场买来的果蔬还摆在餐桌上，到处放满了小盆栽。金起范拉出一把木椅让崔珉豪坐下，突然想到了什么，急急忙忙用一块白布盖住画架，踉跄的模样有些可爱。

一个人若是发现自己被画下来，不知道得惊讶成什么样呢。

“你自己一人住吗？”

“嗯。奶奶住在另一个镇上的养老院，我会给她写信。这里靠海，风景很好，所以我一个人住在这边画画。”

“你擅长画画？”

崔珉豪微微惊叹，瞥到桌旁的画架，地上一些裱起来的画靠着墙，书桌上还有几张未干的平铺开。

“兴趣爱好罢了，不算擅长吧。”

“可以给我看看吗？”

金起范点点头，领着崔珉豪上前去。多是一些海景，各种天气的都有，海面上沉浮一些大小不一的船只。风景图还有的是花田或林海。除却风景，也画了坐在凉椅上的遛狗老奶奶，市场里买菜的水灵灵小女孩，花店里亲切的妇女。“画得真好。”崔珉豪发自内心地赞叹了一句，看金起范笑起来时颊边出现的酒窝，想揉一揉他金色的中分卷发。

“谢谢。”

“没事。天色不早了，我得先回去了。”

“好吧，有空……可以来坐坐。”

看崔珉豪骑着自行车远去直到消失不见的时候，金起范突然想起，他忘记去海边了。

 

＊五

 

每次金起范的信都来得很晚。崔珉豪问他，来信急不急，他说不急，崔珉豪点点头，说那就好。

金起范去海边的日子渐渐少了，相应的那段时间他多是在桌旁画画，身边坐着安静的崔珉豪。有他的来信时，崔珉豪总是迎着夕阳才缓缓来到屋前，拿出包里的最后一封信，进屋喝杯咖啡，坐在金起范身旁看他画画。一杯咖啡的时间，金起范没能画什么内容，多是因为总在和崔珉豪聊天，一来二去关系倒近了不少。

“为什么我的信老是最后一个送啊。”

“因为……嗯……按照路线，你是最后一家。”崔珉豪有些支支吾吾，金起范没太在意，认同地点点头。

你是最后一封信的话，就不用烦恼会耽搁别人的信件了，才有空跟你多相处一点时间啊。

崔珉豪觉得自己果真不擅长说谎。

“谢谢你经常来陪我说话。我送你一幅画吧，你想要什么？”

“嗯？可以吗？”崔珉豪轻啜一口咖啡，“那……你画我好了。”

金起范微微一愣，点点头，径直在雪白的画纸上勾勒起来。

“……欸你都不用看看我吗？”崔珉豪凑近了一点，偏着头望着金起范，“还是说我长什么样你都记在脑子里了？”

“没有……”金起范脸有点红，下意识往后退了一些，急急忙忙反驳，“要啊要看，我只是在画人体的基本构造……呃你坐前面去吧。”

其实崔珉豪的眉眼他早已烂熟于心，闭着眼也能洋洋洒洒，刚刚确实差点暴露了小心思。金起范手心微微汗湿，抬眸对上崔珉豪深邃直盯的眼瞳，只看了一眼又把视线移到画纸上，如此反复。

“你没必要一直看着我……动动身子也是可以的。”

“没事，就这样。”

金起范很想说，崔珉豪炽热的眼神，让他完全无法专心啊。可他说不出这害羞的话，尽量躲避崔珉豪的目光。

“有点晚了，要不你先回去吧？下次你来，我再把画给你。”

崔珉豪探头看了看天，嗯了一声站起身来，舒舒筋骨。他被金起范送到门口，临走前抬手揉了金起范的头发。金起范颇为不好意思地顺了顺，“帮我向老爷爷问声好。”

“知道啦。”

 

＊六

 

画上的崔珉豪一手撑着下巴，晶亮有神的大眼直盯着正前方，几绺黑色的发从帽边逃出，氤氲的夕阳照在他的小腿上。

“画的好像不是很好……”金起范腼腆地笑了，偷偷观察崔珉豪的表情。后者微微睁大眼睛，视线一点点地在画上移动，“画得非常好啊，你已经像是个真正的艺术家了。”崔珉豪小心翼翼地把画卷起来，用一条红色的丝带系好。

“谢谢你，我会好好收藏的。”

 

＊七

 

“起范啊，你今天有两封信。”

金起范颇为疑惑地接过，除了奶奶的回信以外，还有一封牛皮信封的，封面写清楚了他的住址和名字，却没有寄信人的信息。不会是什么恐吓信吧。金起范在心里暗想，可看了看这干净的字体，实在不像。

“哦好。”

“呃……今天我爷爷让我早点回家，我就不留步了……”

“好吧。”金起范微微失落，也只能是点了点头。

送走崔珉豪，金起范打开那封匿名信，纯白色信纸上工工整整写着一行字：

“我喜欢你的金色卷发，微风进屋探访的时候总爱撩起它，而我想替你抚平。”

 

＊八

 

金起范现在每次都会收到两封信。他看着那些奇怪又温情的句子，心里怦怦乱跳，一张张收藏起来。每次都是写着喜欢他的什么，从头发一路往下，眉眼身影满满遍及。他问崔珉豪，有没有看到是谁寄的信，崔珉豪支支吾吾说没看到。

“好吧。”金起范惋惜地叹了口气，“那珉豪你帮我多注意一下吧，我总归是好奇的。”

崔珉豪轻轻点点头，把咖啡杯轻轻放到桌上，“信上面……写了什么吗？”

“也没什么，就几句话，不过想来应该是一个可爱的人。”

崔珉豪嗯了一声，轻轻捏捏鼻子，手掌挡住嘴角的笑。

 

＊九

 

后来金起范发现，寄信人真是粗心，牛皮信封上面根本没贴邮票。金起范想，自己也有够粗心的。

 

＊十

 

“我喜欢你的脚踝，白嫩可爱，海边的阳光总能在那边流连忘返，我好生羡慕。不知道是该羡慕阳光，还是羡慕能够喜欢你的我自己。”

这是金起范收到的第四十九封信。

他把信放进抽屉里，扭头时感觉崔珉豪的视线刚从他身上移开。

“珉豪，你帮我在那幅画上写一下我的名字吧，写在右下角就好。”

末了金起范凑前去看，这是他第五十次看到这个笔迹写着他的名字。

 

＊十一

 

金起范把崔珉豪送到门口。

在崔珉豪跟他道别之前，金起范说，等一等。

 

＊十二

 

他踮起脚，吻了面前有些慌张的少年。

 

＊十三

 

吻毕崔珉豪看着同样脸颊泛红的金起范，懊恼怎么让面前的人先主动了，想了想后无措地开口：“其实那个神秘人偷偷跟我说，还有一封信没送呢……”

“这样吗。那你猜猜，他会在信上写什么呢。”

崔珉豪吞咽了一下，看着金起范水润的唇瓣，又覆盖了上去。

 

＊十四

 

“我喜欢你的全部，你的一切都是我的取向狙击。能允许我把我的爱邮递到你心里吗？”

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
